愛しい君と
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Ternyata memang Elafonissi. Biru terang dan pipi merah yang memikat hati. /Kazami x Amuro/ [#Amuversary] (tengah dalam fiksasi)


[still unfinished, in editing process]

 **early note: mengambil alur loveforgiven, dan bisa dibilang berhubungan dengan RP kami di twitter. tapi tenang saja, "latar belakang" cerita pasti bisa kalian kira-kira tanpa harus membaca RP. maafkan adegan-adegan yang berkesan "berlompatan" dari satu ke yang lainnya. I really tried my best but I guess I need more time to make it perfect.**

 _Wangi garam._

Sedikit demi sedikit, sinar mentari datang menyusupi pelupuk mata. Berapa lama sudah ia tertidur? Kazami sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, enam belas jam lebih empat puluh menit penerbangan dari Tokyo menuju Heraklion cukup menguras staminanya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah pergi ke loket, mengunggah foto berdua dari bandara, duduk bercengkrama di halte sambil menikmati air lemon, kemudian gelap—ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelah itu.

Iris hitamnya bergulir, mencoba melirik ke luar jendela. Terang sekali! Permukaan laut membiaskan sinar yang kembali terpantul di kaca bis. Walau terik, langit begitu biru dan awan-awan berarak. Pantas saja ia terbangun oleh wangi garam. Bis yang mereka tumpangi tengah melaju di sisi pantai sekarang. Dari jendela kaca, Kazami dapat melihat ombak bergulung memecah batuan. Barisan nyiur menari-menari terbawa alunan angin laut yang mendesirkan hamparan pasir kemerahan.

"Sebentar lagi Chania, ya..."

Gorden disibak, menetralisir cahaya mentari agar tidak merambat masuk melalui lapisan-lapisan bening jendela. Kalau boleh jujur, matanya sudah kesilauan saking teriknya cuaca siang ini. Setelah segalanya beres, barulah pandangan dialihkan ke sosok pirang yang menyandari bahunya. Dengan lembut menggeser bahu dan kepala sang putri tidur agar tidak membebani penumpang lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kecapaian. Tidurnya lelap sekali, bahkan samar-samar bunyi nafasnya sampai tertangkap oleh kedua telinga.

 _Nanti saja membangunkannya._

Tangan diulur hati-hati, membawa sang atasan menuju bidang bahu yang belum terisi.

.

.

.

.

 **愛しい君と**

Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

Kazami Yuuya x Furuya Rei

written for Amuversary 2017

: I

: E

We Wish You a Happy Birthday, our dearest Bourbon!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Berlibur?"_

 _Sebelah alis menukik curam, membuat pria berkacamata di hadapannya mau tidak mau meneguk ludah. Sial, sial, sial, selalu saja seperti ini. Kazami Yuuya mati-matian berusaha gentar membuang gemetar. Ia tahu jelas akan diprotes bila memadukan nomina tertabu dan terfavorit di PSB—libur dan Furuya Rei—sehingga sudah siap mental. Proteksi sekaligus pedang jiwa segera dipasangnya untuk sekuat tenaga melawan ragu dan takut yang bergelayut. Walau tidak sengeri mata medusa, bagaimanapun juga tatapan galak atasan masih termasuk dalam lis sepuluh hal yang ditakuti Kazami Yuuya._

" _Benar. Yang saat ini Furuya-san butuhkan adalah waktu untuk beristirahat—jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum mulai bekerja lagi. Menenangkan hati dan mendinginkan kepala. Hanya diberi cuti namun tetap dikekang di rumah bahkan sambil diawasi nampaknya membuat Furuya-san semakin stres sehingga kinerjanya ikut anjlok."_

 _Pria tua itu melirik, seolah menantang keteguhan Kazami yang kini kembali singgah di retina matanya. Bukan lain daripada gestur ketidaksetujuan dan penolakan bisu yang setiap karyawan PSB hapal. Biasanya dengan cara intimidasi seperti itu, rata-rata pemohon akan segera menarik kembali ucapan lalu angkat kaki. Pemohon hari ini keras kepala, rupanya._

" _Kazami-kun, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Furuya-kun seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya ia malah melarikan diri ke Amerika dan menolak untuk kembali? Kau tahu sendiri kalau Furuya-kun sangat keras kepala."_

 _Senyum semakin melebar, namun bukan satu yang bernada ramah. Akibatnya, suasana ruangan semakin pelik sementara interval antardialog semakin memanjang. Yang (merasa dan memang) diintimidasi menggigit bibir lalu mengepal jari, kembali memupuk niat untuk melawan ketukan jari yang menikam-nikam gendang telinga. Selama atasannya itu bukan titan atau dewa kematian, Kazami bertekad takkan mundur. Tidak akan!_

 _Sampaikan, Kazami Yuuya. Sampaikan!_

" _Karena itu, biarkan saya pergi menemani sekaligus mengawasinya. Saat ini sayalah partner terdekatnya, dan kurasa bila cuma saya seorang ia takkan curiga ataupun merasa ketakutan. Saya yakin PSB juga pasti tidak ingin kehilangan pekerja sekompeten Furuya-san."_

 _Seolah tidak cukup hanya dengan lirikan maut, kali ini dengus ikut berpartisipasi._

" _Kesempatan untuk kencan romantis, Kazami-kun?"_

 _Deg._

 _Kazami tahu, bahkan para supervisor PSB adalah batu sandungannya dalam perkara romansa._

" _Bukan itu intensi utama saya, saya anggap itu sebagai bonus..."_

 _Balasan spontan tanpa persiapan (satu rahasia: ia sempat merangkai prediksi dialog bahkan menggelar simulasi di rumah) terucap dengan kikuk. Tidak disangka, berkatnya ketuk berhenti dan digantikan oleh gelak yang menggema. Buku-buku jari Kazami secara instan menjadi bongkahan es._

 _Rasanya grogi karena ditertawakan._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau 'anak baik', Kazami-kun, jadi kami bisa tenang. Akan kuberi kau izin dan bekal untuk itu—anggap saja ini misi barumu. Tentu saja dengan syarat kau harus memulangkan Furuya-kun dalam kondisi hati yang baik—menyembuhkannya dari virus cinta, mungkin?"_

 _Lagi-lagi, tawa mengalun menggelitik telinga. Agak menjengkelkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dapat izin saja sudah hoki. Kazami kini dapat merasakan paru-parunya kendur, kalau bukan sirkulasi oksigen yang semakin lancar._

 _Kemudian segalanya berjalan begitu ringan. Ringan sekali. Seringan tarian centil pena merk Jerman yang menghasilkan beberapa butir angka nol di atas secarik kertas bercap khusus—lembaran magis yang nantinya akan menerbangkan dua pegawai tingkat atas PSB ke luar negeri. Sisanya tinggal membubuhkan tanda tangan sebagai bumbu penyempurna, dan mantra ajaib selesai!_

 _Tanpa setitikpun keraguan, Kazami menerimanya. Dan wow, nominal yang tertera dijamin mampu membuat siapapun kejang-kejang. Ternyata memang kalau dibujuk dengan embel-embel "demi 'merebut' Rei kembali", PSB takkan segan membayar semahal apapun juga—Kazami berdecak dalam hati. Mungkin bisa menjadi trik licik barunya untuk memanfaatkan—ah tidak, hanya bercanda._

" _Destinasinya kuserahkan padamu. Kuberi kalian seminggu penuh cuti khusus—baiklah, tambah sehari lagi untuk perjalanan. Tinggal serahkan surat ini ke bagian keuangan."_

" _Siap, laksanakan."_

Sebelum ini, Rei seringkali menyempatkan diri untuk lewat dan mengagumi akar rambat tanaman anggur yang mempercantik salah satu rumah di kawasan gedong dekat kantor PSB. Setiap kali mampir, jemarinya selalu gatal ingin menyentuh cabang-cabang yang bergulung-gulung lucu, namun pelotot saudagar kaya yang galaknya menyaingi singa bunting membuat Rei lebih memilih untuk memendam niat kemudian mengambil langkah seribu.

Namun tidak kali ini. Sulur berhias kembang yang meliak-liuk genit di depan matanya kini dapat ia nikmati tanpa besi-besi angkuh yang memalangi. Bukan cuma itu, berbagai tanaman mulai dari semanggi seukuran kuku sampai cemara yang menjulang tumbuh subur di sepanjang jalan berkonblok di kota Chania. Kala itu matahari masih tinggi, dan sinarnya terbilang terik—yang mengejutkan, baik Rei maupun Kazami tidak menderita karenanya. Semua berkat payung-payung hijau yang senantiasa menaungi.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, langkah keduanya terhenti di depan salah satu bangunan tiga tingkat. Papan kayu yang bergelantung meyakinkan mereka bahwa tidak salah alamat. Penginapan yang tidak mewah memang, namun apik. Dinding-dindingnya yang bertekstur bata didominasi warna putih tulang dengan beranda kayu bernuansa coklat kemerahan. Rei bertaruh pasti beranda tersebut rajin dipelitur setiap jangka waktu yang konsisten— _bila tidak, bagaimana bisa nampak begitu terawat_ —dan dari celah antar tiangnya, pot-pot bugenvil kuning melambaikan tangan. Jendela-jendela kecilpun ikut hadir menambah kesan manis pada gaya minimalis pondokan mungil tersebut.

"Seleramu bagus juga, Kazami." puji Rei. Iris birunya masih belum lepas dari bunga terompet yang tumbuh rimbun menyaingi tinggi lantai pertama.

"Kupikir ini penginapan yang cocok, apalagi banyak yang merekomendasikan." balas Kazami sekenanya—sebab dalam hati sibuk memanjatkan syukur. Dari sebelum berangkat ia sudah keburu takut Rei tidak setuju, merajuk, lalu memaksanya untuk segera mereservasi kamar hotel bintang lima. Dan kemungkinan terparah: meminta pulang. Baguslah perkiraannya meleset. Jujur, bila punya kesempatan untuk berlibur, Kazami ingin sebisa mungkin menghindar dari kungkungan rimba beton yang jauh dari kesan santai. Sehari-hari mendekam di kantor PSB saja sudah memuakkan, terima kasih.

Setelah puas memainkan bunga, Rei memutar kepala, menghadiahkan cengiran pada bawahan tersayangnya.

"Pilihanmu tepat. Bosan kalau harus menginap di hotel mewah... apalagi di sini kita bisa merasakan angin laut dan wangi garam, menyaksikan senja dan fajar, lampu-lampu antik yang berkilauan dalam gelap..."

Jedanya seraya membungkukkan badan dan menyisipkan kekeh di antara lesung pipi.

"Tidak kusangka, Kazami ternyata romantis juga."

"...Furuya-san suka diperlakukan romantis?"

"He? Tadi bilang apa?" Mata dikerjap, meminta repetisi. Rupanya ukiran di daun pintu terlalu mengalihkan atensi. Mendengarnya, Kazami kelabakan—walau memang demi beberapa alasan tidak sampai ia tampakkan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan diam saja, ayo masuk." Pintu kayu yang berwarna senada dengan beranda didorongnya perlahan. Usai menyapukan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan dan membalas sapaan hangat staf penginapan yang menyambut mereka, pantofel hitamnya berbalik arah menuju meja resepsionis. Karena sama sekali tidak menguasai bahasa Yunani, Rei memutuskan untuk mengekor saja.

"Eee... harusnya kita bisa melihat kamar yang kita pesan melalui buku ini..." Lembar demi lembar buku tebal bersampul biru yang disodorkan oleh resepsionis dibaliknya, menyisir tanggal demi tanggal, nama demi nama sampai matanya menemukan—

"...Ng? Lho, kok..."

"Ada apa?"

Sayang sekali Kazami tidak mendengar sahutannya barusan— _atau malah sengaja berpura-pura tuli sehingga tidak punya kewajiban untuk menggubrisnya?_ —yang jelas, setelah serah-terima kunci dari resepsionis (Rei tak memedulikan prosesi ini, matanya sibuk memindai sejenis lagi aksara yang baru kali ini dikenalnya) pria berkacamata itu hanya membisu sambil terus mendaki tangga. Lelaki bermahkota pirang yang cuma bisa mengekor terus diliputi tanda tanya.

Sampai pada lantai ke tiga, Kazami menghentikan langkahnya. Dua tiga detik dibuang sia-sia sampai akhirnya ia berbalik, menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar dalam genggaman Rei.

Ulangi: sebuah. Hanya sebuah!

Begitu memandang wajahnya karena (bagaimanapun juga harus) ingin bertanya, barulah terlihat bahwa bawahannya itu bersemu dalam tingkat saturasi yang terbilang parah—semerah tomat yang baru masak.

"Kazami... kau hanya memesan satu kamar untuk kita berdua? Berani juga, ya..."

"Aneh—a-aku jelas-jelas memesan dua kamar _single bed!_ " balasnya membela diri. Menggunakan nada yang sama dengan argumen sederhana yang mereka praktekkan sehari-hari.

"Aku yakin sekali sudah menjelaskan kalau kita datang berdua."

 _Kazami, dasar bo—ceroboh!_

"Pantas saja mereka memberikan kita kamar untuk keluarga." Lengan dilipat di depan dada setelah sebelumnya mampir menyentil dahi sang partner liburan. Furuya Rei benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa junior tersayangnya ini bisa menjadi sedemikian ceroboh, terutama dalam urusan memilah kata. Bagi pewaris darah Jepang murni seperti Kazami memang sulit rasanya memulai konversasi berbahasa Inggris, Rei akui itu. Tetapi tetap saja. Apa karena gugup?

Kalau sudah begini, mau diapakan lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, segalanya sudah terlanjur. Sang junior sendiri sampai detik ini masih belum bisa menghalau semburat dan masih mematung kikuk di pojok lorong, karena itu yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan sebagai senior yang baik tinggal mendorong koper-koper ini ke dalam kamar, lalu—

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kutanyakan pada pengurusnya apa kita bisa menukarnya dengan dua kamar!"

 _Kalau kau bilang begitu, entah mengapa firasat burukku malah bermunculan._

"Sudahlah!" cegah Rei, mencengkram kuat lengan Kazami (hei, jangan lupa kalau ia punya stamina dan ketangguhan yang luar biasa!) agar tak melangkah walau satu jengkal lagi. Jangan sampai tindak gegabah malah berduplikasi dan bertransformasi menjadi perkara yang semakin runyam. Lagipula, kalau sudah begini...

"Sekamar berdua juga tidak masalah, kok."

"Ya..kin?"

"Lihatlah, ranjang ini luas sekali! Walau kita berdua tidur sambil berguling-gulingan juga tidak akan kesempitan." Rei menumpukan lututnya di permukaan sprei. Menjatuhkan badan ke permukaan empuk lalu menyelubungi diri dengan bedcover seraya berguling-guling santai, berulah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kalinya diajak ke hotel. Tingkah kekanakan yang tidak mungkin mau ditunjukkannya pada siapapun kecuali Kazami yang notabene sudah terlalu hapal akan kebiasaan Rei dan maklum-maklum saja kalau Rei sampai melepas topeng jaimnya.

Dengus terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi terpasangnya kunci kamar. Mengagumi betapa fleksibelnya sang atasan walau kini harus sekamar berdua dengannya, yang artinya juga terpaksa berbagi wilayah privasi. Beruntung kamar mereka cukup luas dan ranjang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, sehingga ia bisa memilih sisi kanan dan sisi kiri untuk Rei—atau sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun Kazami juga butuh ruang untuk leluasa bernapas. Fakta bahwa ia memendam rasa pada Rei malah membuatnya tidak nyaman tinggal di kamar yang sama. Sama sekali bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkannya, tapi semakin sulit untuk melukis garis batas yang jelas di antara keduanya. Setidaknya sebagai palang restriksi; tindakan preventif untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan.

 _Tapi seandainya Furuya-san tidak keberatan..._

"Hei, melamun!" Seruan lantang memecah gelembung delusinya. Sebelum ia sempat menoleh, sebatang telunjuk lentik lebih dulu menusuk pipinya tanpa ampun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Furuya Rei yang tengah iseng? Merasa tidak cukup sekali, ia kembali menyodok-nyodok pipi tirus Kazami menggunakan ujung kukunya dengan wajah riang dan sorot jenaka.

"Melamunkan apa, hm?" Cengiran usil dipampang, berniat menggoda Kazami yang menurut instingnya pasti tengah menghayalkan adegan-adegan tak senonoh. Harusnya memang refleks terbayang, toh bagaimanapun juga mereka terpaksa tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Korban-korban misi _honeytrap_ nya selama ini semua memiliki pola pikir "laki-laki sehat", wajar kalau memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa kali ini juga "sama". Toh Kazami juga pria normal yang libidonya masih berfungsi (haha) dan Rei sendiri sangat percaya diri dengan pesonanya.

Begini-begini, Rei cukup peka kalau ada yang _naksir_ —bukan bermaksud sombong atau kegeeran, tapi memang begitu faktanya.

"Apa? Yang panas-panas menggoda?"

Bantal empuk mendarat di wajah Rei.

"Auch!"

"Formasi terbaik untuk mengatur tata letak barang bawaan kita, kok."

Sebelah pipi kenyal digembungkan seperti anak kecil.

"Itu nanti saja, deh! Toh dibiarkan bergeletakan juga tidak akan dimarahi siapa-siapa."

"Nanti jadi kebiasaan buruk." balas sang eboni dingin, tidak semilipun menggulir bola matanya seolah tidak tertarik melirik hal selain koper-kopernya yang berat. Rei mulai mengerucutkan bibir, tapi peduli amat soal itu. Pokoknya prinsip kerapian masih harus dijunjung tinggi sebagai poin terkrusial nomor satu.

"Kazami, Kazami." Rei menghela napas. Kepalanya yang terasa berat lagi capai usai mobilisasi berjam-jam disandarkannya pada belah bahu yang terbuka, menggelitik leher jenjang sang junior dengan dorongan manja yang mengibarkan gerai pirangnya. Pokoknya ia ingin bersantai sambil meniduri bantal favoritnya, biarlah kalau disangka sebagai tingkah bermanja.

"...ada bagusnya, 'kan? Dengan begini, kita jadi bisa mengobrol terus."

Jari yang tadinya sibuk memutar tiga digit kunci koper berhenti. "Furuya-san..."

"Kalau dengan Kazami aku tidak keberatan. Aku yakin kau takkan tega melakukan hal-hal aneh atau menyakitiku..." Kali ini iris safir digulirkan, memandang lurus manik obsidian yang merespon kikuk. Rei tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berbaris rapi.

"Justru rasanya aman karena merasa ditemani di negara asing."

 _Hee, justru aman, katanya?_ Sebelah siku ditekuk ke pinggang. Jengkel. Rasanya seperti disamakan dengan biksu, pastur, atau polisi— _well_ , ia memang berprofesi sebagai polisi rahasia, tapi bagaimana ya...

"Santai sekali. Bagaimana kalau perkiraanmu itu melenceng? Misalnya menerkammu ketika kau terlelap, hm?"gerutunya separuh mengancam. Sayang sekali ia tidak menyangka bahwa ancaman barusan akan ditangkis lawannya secara sempurna, bahkan cukup menyakitkan:

"Memangnya berani? Perjaka sepertimu?"

Gemas sekaligus jengkel, pipi kenyal Rei dicubitinya tanpa ampun. Yang seharusnya marah karena diperlakukan sedemikian lancang oleh bawahan malah terpingkal-pingkal, hatinya puas karena Kazami berhasil terpancing oleh kombinasi maut kata tabu dan nada usil andalannya. Ahahaha, titik sensitif Kazami masih sama, rupanya. Dasar perjaka tidak laku!

Semakin keras digoda— _apalagi sama sekali tidak terdengar penyesalan keluar dari bibir sang atasan_ —Kazami mengubah metode penyiksaan menjadi gelitik pula tak lupa menaikkan tempo jari-jarinya, menginvasi nyaris seluruh penjuru torso Rei dengan berfokus kepada ketiak, pinggang dan leher. Sama seperti Rei memahami dan menguasai topik-topik yang dibencinya, ia pun hapal betul posisi titik-titik sensitif Rei terutama yang anti sekali digelitiki. _Rasakan sendiri akibatnya._

"Kazamiiii, sudah dong, geliii. Kasurnya jadi berantakan, nih." Terlalu asyik saling menyerang, baik Rei maupun Kazami keduanya terlambat menyadari bahwa mereka telah terlalu lama berguling-guling sehingga seprai ranjang lepas setengahnya. Yang bersurai pirang berinisiatif merangkak, kembali menyatukan ujung-ujung seprai dengan sudut-sudut ranjang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia bersyukur sebab dengan begini ia jadi punya alasan untuk menghindar dari 'hukuman langit'. Habis, ia yakin Kazami takkan berhenti menggelitikinya sampai jera.

"Maksudku kalau begini 'kan, _checkout_ nya lebih mudah. Kita 'kan baru sampai dan tentunya masih capek, jangan malah membuatku harus bebenah kamar, dong."

Kazami tertawa melalui hidung, lantas menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Rei.

"Sekarang jam 3 sore. Kalau masih capek, beristirahatlah dulu. Nanti kita makan malam di restoran dekat sini."

"Kazami, geser." Torso yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya didorong pelan, menyingkirkan sang partner liburan ke sisi lain ranjang. "Kalau diam saja nanti kujadikan guling."

Kazami lantas berpindah posisi, tidak ingin mengganggu ritual sebelum tidur ala Furuya Rei: merenggangkan otot-otot kaku. Dengan begitu, ia bisa sedikit lebih rileks sehingga tak butuh waktu lama sampai sadarnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

Tuh,'kan. Baru beberapa detik menempel ke bantal dan ia sudah terlelap. Rei benar-benar kucing yang terlahir dengan wujud manusia—setidaknya menurut Kazami. Sebentar-sebentar kesal, sebentar-sebentar mencakar, sebentar-sebentar menggigit, kemudian berbalik menggeliat manja ketika telapak besar datang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Cara tidurnya pun persis kucing—bukan 'gaya'nya yang mirip, tapi 'proses'nya itu yang membuat Kazami berpikir demikian. Apalagi ketika sedang bergulung dalam selimut, ia...

 _Manis sekali._

Walau siapapun juga tahu kalau Kazami juga senang dicereweti. Masokis, memang.

"...perjaka sepertiku takkan berani, ya?" Hamparan pirang diacak penuh sayang, memanjakan tiap-tiap sela jarinya dengan tekstur halus yang sangat ia gemari.

Menit demi menit terus berjalan, sampai matanya kembali disinggahi oleh kantuk yang membuat kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Ia rasa ia juga butuh tidur sekali lagi. Sudah lama sekali Kazami (atau mereka?) tidak tidur nyenyak tanpa pengawasan petugas siskamling dua puluh empat jam—jam weker—yang hobi sekali menjerit-jerit di kala fajar. Semoga saja dengan beristirahat satu-dua jam rasa capai ini segera hilang agar mereka tidak kebablasan atau sampai melewatkan waktu makan malam.

"Selamat beristirahat, Furuya-san."

.

.

.

 _Hm. Hmm. Hmmmm._ Furuya Rei terus bergumam bingung. Sepiring _chochlioi_ dan _raki_ yang menggugah selera nampaknya tidak berhasil mencuri atensi. Sejak bangun dari tidur siang tadi, cuma tumpukan pamflet dari agen perjalanan dan laman-laman web yang terus ia perhatikan. Bahkan sambil berjalan menuju restoranpun pandangannya tak lantas lepas dari paragraf-paragraf berkonten panduan wisata itu, sampai-sampai Kazami harus terus berdeham untuk mengingatkannya agar waspada dengan sekitar.

Relief jalan di Chania tidak aneh-aneh memang, tetapi tetap saja harus berhati-hati. Apalagi Rei adalah tipe orang yang bisa menabrak tiang, fasilitas umum bahkan pejalan kaki lainnya ketika sudah terlalu fokus pada sesuatu. Kazami masih ingat sekali waktu ia terpaksa mengetik surat permintaan maaf karena Rei (yang notabene termasuk tanggung jawabnya dalam misi tersebut) menyetir terlalu ugal-ugalan sampai merusak berbagai macam hal mulai dari palang parkir sampai jembatan _flyover_. Sungguh tingkat konsentrasi yang luar biasa.

Tapi aneh, tidak biasanya ia sampai serius sekali menyusun jadwal perjalanan. Tidak baik, hidangan makan malamnya bisa mendingin kalau diabaikan terlalu lama.

"...sudah memutuskan?"

 _Hmmh._ Lengan dilipat saling silang. Rei akhirnya menyentuh pisau dan garpu sementara ponsel ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku. Menyerah, deh. Otaknya tidak kunjung dihampiri inspirasi. Habisnya Rei malas sekali kalau harus mengunjungi situs purbakala atau museum peninggalan—benda berbau sejarah tidak berkesan sama sekali baginya, paling-paling cuma kantuk yang ada. Sedangkan kota ini auranya masih sangat kental akan warisan peradaban zaman dahulu kala sehingga jarang sekali ada yang bisa mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Chania itu tempat yang sederhana, ya."

"Kawasan kota tua, sih. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja belum mengenalnya, jadi tidak tahu sebaiknya ke mana..."

 _Padahal masih banyak kota wisata lainnya yang lebih terkenal. Paris? London? Hawaii? Hongkong? Mengapa harus Yunani yang jarang muncul di televisi?_

Walau tidak terucap secara eksplisit dari mulutnya, Kazami bisa menebak secara tepat apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang atasan. Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Rei sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Orang yang awam mengenai kebudayaan Yunani atau tidak hobi berwisata pasti mengira bahwa Yunani adalah negara yang telah mati tertelan zaman; sisa-sisa kejayaannya tinggal reruntuhan kuil yang digila-gilai komunitas arkeologi, peneliti, dan maniak mitologi. Padahal pada faktanya tidak seperti itu.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai Chania walau tidak semewah kota-kota wisata lainnya. Bagaimana kalau besok kita menyusuri plaza dan jalan-jalan?"

"Terserah saja. Kan kau yang mengajakku." Bola biru sembilu itu digulir lesu, memandang kosong sinar mercusuar yang berputar-putar konstan bak gasing raksasa. Lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan juga. Roman asam dibuangnya ke samping, sementara pipinya masih sibuk melumat _pilaf_ hanya karena sayang bila dibuang. Dahulu, dirinya kerap diajari Elena agar selalu menghargai makanan bahkan walau tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

Sambil terus mengunyah, pikirannya mulai membumbung tinggi, mempertanyakan hal yang sebelumnya terus mengganjal di hati.

 _Mengapa gerangan, ya, Kazami sampai lebih memilih mengunjungi negara dan kota yang benar-benar asing? Bahkan PSB dan organisasi saja tidak pernah menugasiku kemari. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku bebas dari pengawasan atasan-atasan egois itu dan dengan begini aku bisa—_

"Sekarang malah Furuya-san yang melamun." ujar Kazami akhirnya—ia sudah membiarkan Rei tenggelam dalam pikirannya sejak tadi, sengaja karena ingin membaca monolognya yang samar-samar tertuliskan lewat ekspresi. "Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Terburu-buru ingin pulang atau semacamnya?" Pisau dan garpu diletakkan membujur di atas piring kosong, mencipta denting pelan dari dua logam yang bergesekan. Mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Kazami, Rei sontak terdiam. Diam-diam merasa bersalah namun juga kesal karena semakin hari, Kazami semakin mahir membaca hatinya. Tangan yang tadinya sibuk menopang bahu ia sembunyikan di balik taplak meja, wajahnya semakin dibuang dari jangkauan pandang. Entah kerasukan setan apa, tangan kanan Kazami terulur, membelai dagu sampai ke garis rahang sebelum mengembalikan posisi safir agar bertatap lurus dengan obsidiannya.

"Kita 'kan sedang berwisata berdua saja, kuharap kau tidak mengundang pihak ketiga dengan menghadirkannya di otakmu. Aku cemburu."

Rei tersentak, spontan menepis telapak yang mengusik pipinya dengan tepukan singkat. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa barusan ia menolak dengan cara yang terbilang tidak mengenakkan. Bisu namun kejam. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kazami yang membebani hati malah semakin menggunung saja.

Pemilik tangan yang diusir mencoba maklum, hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis yang terjalin rapi. Yah, reaksi Rei yang seperti itu tidak ada salahnya. Siapapun juga akan risih apabila disentuh tiba-tiba oleh sosok yang tidak mereka harapkan untuk menyentuh. Benar... wajar saja.

"...bercanda."

Sangat samar memang, tetapi mata jeli Rei tidak akan melewatkannya: ekspresi lembut Kazami semakin melunak dalam konteks yang tidak ia harapkan. Tidak baik. Ia ingin sekali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah tidak sengaja menuang lempung ke dalam air yang sebelumnya jernih. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memulihkan warna atmosfir pembicaraan mereka yang semakin detiknya semakin monokromatis.

"...um, err..."

"A-Ah, Kazami, mercusuar itu bagus, ya? Jadi penasaran kalau di siang hari terlihat seperti apa. Ahahaha..."

 _Hanya itu yang terpikir—habisnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kreta; apalagi Chania. Sedangkan mercusuar itu menjulang tinggi di tengah puluhan feri yang berlabuh, tentu saja langsung menjadi fokus utamaku..._

 _Tapi ya, mercusuar itu benar-benar besar dan megah... pasti mercusuar itu panduan terbaik bagi semua kapal yang melintasi laut Kreta, ya._

"Ah, itu yang sedari tadi Furuya-san perhatikan? Mercusuar itu sangat populer di antara wisatawan, lho." Kazami memutar torsonya seratus derajat, ikut memerhatikan mercusuar yang menyorotkan cahaya lurus di belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau mau, kita bisa mengunjunginya besok siang. Sekarang mari selesaikan makan malam lalu kembali ke penginapan, oke?"

Mendengar itu, Rei memerhatikan meja. Benar juga, piring Kazami sudah bersih sejak tadi sedangkan miliknya masih setengah terisi. Ia tidak boleh membuat partnernya itu menunggu terlalu lama, apalagi karena masih banyak hal yang harus mereka susun dan rencanakan agar liburan yang terbilang singkat ini meninggalkan kenangan yang membekas. Toh Kazami yang sudah berjuang keras memohon agar dirinya diberi waktu cuti oleh para petinggi. Apalagi Kazami sudah rela untuk berperan sebagai agen ganda; melawan PSB secara sembunyi-sembunyi sambil menjadi kekuatan baginya—masa Rei tega sampai hati membiarkan pengorbanannya sia-sia?

Keterlaluan juga ada batasnya.

DAY TWO – CHANIA – OLD TOWN

Kazami mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru _kafeneia_. Dalam sekejap tempat persinggahan sederhana itu berubah ramai usai diputarnya papan 'tutup' yang tergantung di gerendel pintu. Riuh rendah aktivitas pagi masyarakat lokal Chania yang berpadu dengan musik tradisional dan bunyi renyah kunyahan _pita_ terdengar bak taman bermain yang gegap gempita. Obrolan pagi, uap _malotira_ , harum oregano dan aroma menggoda _dakos—semacam bruschetta dengan keju domba_ —menyemarakkan suasana seiring dengan naiknya temperatur kota.

 _Penduduk Chania memiiki rasa solidaritas yang luar biasa,_ gumamnya. Padahal matahari baru beberapa jengkal di atas permukaan laut dan jala para nelayan baru saja diangkat, tetapi para pekerja dengan bidang profesi yang berbeda-beda sudah bangun demi menyantap _brandy_ dan setoples _cracker_ bersama, bahkan mengajak para pejalan kaki yang lewat untuk mencicipi sedikit daripadanya.

Meminum alkohol di pagi hari... rutinitas yang bagi Kazami terasa asing. Bagaimana tidak, di Jepang alkohol biasa dikonsumsi pada malam hari, sedangkan di sini—

—ditatapnya kosong gelas tinggi berisi cairan kekuningan dalam genggaman Rei. Kosong, penuh, kosong, penuh, direfil berkali-kali demi mengairi kerongkongan yang haus akan alkohol. Dan bukannya dinikmati seteguk demi seteguk, malahan terus mengalir deras bagaikan _jetpam_ yang menusuk-nusuk bokong ketika Kazami lembur dan terpaksa harus hajatan di toilet PSB sekitaran jam 2-3 pagi— _oke, analogi yang jelek, memang_ —sehingga belum sampai lima belas menit mereka memesan satu botol _wine_ , sekarang sudah tinggal separuhnya. Siapa lagi pelaku penghabisan minuman alkoholik itu kalau bukan—

"Wine asli Kreta kaya rasa, ya!"

—Furuya Rei.

Secangkir teh gandum dicecap sebelum diletakkan kembali. "Minum alkohol pagi-pagi? Furuya-san ini..."

 _Padahal semalam tingkahnya seperti minta pulang begitu. Apa pengaruh tidak doyan dengan makan malamnya...? Kalau begitu salah Furuya-san sendiri karena sok memesan chochlioi padahal belum pernah sekalipun makan siput. Memang kalau sudah bertemu alkohol, baru deh..._

"Biar! Kalau di Jepang 'kan tidak bisa." rengut Rei, kembali mengisi gelasnya entah sudah yang keberapakali. Sedang liburan begini, malas rasanya kalau masih dilarang-larang. Lagipula umurnya 'kan sudah jauh melampaui batas hukum untuk mengkonsumsi sajian beralkohol!

"Kazami juga harus mencicipinya! Kutuangkan ke gelasmu, ya?"

Belum sempat Kazami menjawab, gelas kosong yang sengaja Rei pesan kalau-kalau Kazami ingin mencoba _wine_ diisi penuh sampai menyentuh bibir gelas. Yang benar saja, ia berniat membuat junior tersayangnya langsung minum sebanyak itu padahal memutari kota saja belum?

Dasar...

"Furuya-san, buka mulutmu." "Wine itu memang lezat, tetapi tetap harus sarapan, lho. _Bougatsa_ ini enak juga, 'kan? Sedikit saja terlambat dan kita harus mengantri lama, lho."

Ditelannya segigit _bougatsa_ dari suapan barusan dan ia langsung merasakan seisi mulutnya sesak oleh _custard_ vanila. Sebenarnya tadi mereka memesan apa saja? Meja ini sangat penuh! Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca menu sehingga meminta tolong Kazami untuk memesankan apapun yang terlihat lezat. Baiklah, mari identifikasi dengan insting kokinya: di sini ada beberapa buah roti panggang kismis, semacam _baguette,_ salad timun, tomat dan zaitun segar, semangkuk penuh keju—tidakkah terlalu banyak untuk jatah berdua?

"Err, Kazami? Aku memang bilang pesankan yang nampak lezat tapi kalau porsinya sebanyak ini, kita berdua tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya."

"Tenang saja, aku sengaja memesan porsi besar untuk dibagi dua. Aku hapal sekali Furuya-san sulit disuruh makan kalau sudah bertemu alkohol."

Sepotong tomat ceri dilahapnya selagi menjeda kalimat. "Dengan begini kita bisa mencicipi berbagai jenis hidangan sarapan ala Chania."

"Dasar Kazami tukang makan."

"Furuya-san pecandu alkohol."

"Menurut laman-laman kuliner di internet, _wine_ dan _cocktail_ Yunani tidak boleh dilewatkan." Rei berceletuk, mencoba membela diri dengan memampang tab _browser_ di depan hidung sang pria eboni. "Wiski juga! Aku paling suka Scotch. Rye juga... tidak buruk..."

 _Gawat._

Rei benci bagaimana otaknya refleks mengenang dua mantan kawan akrabnya selama di organisasi begitu menemui alkohol—terutama wiski. Rei benci bagaimana hal-hal sederhana dapat dengan mudah menyegarkan ingatan dan kembali menyatukan fragmen-fragmen memori yang susah payah ia porakporandakan. Rei benci bagaimana masa lalu seenaknya membuyarkan suasana hatinya yang jarang sekali terbilang baik.

Rei benci—

"—mmph?!"

Sepotong _baguette_ asin datang menginvasi mulutnya yang minim defensi.

 _Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, telan._ "tu—ngapain, sih!?"

Baru saja ia memprotes, Rei kembali diserang oleh gulungan brosur yang menepuk ringan dahinya. Memang tidak menyakitkan, tetapi cukup menjengkelkan. Yah... sebenarnya ia ingin berterima kasih pada brosur dan _baguette_ sialan itu karena sudah menariknya kembali dari pemutaran balik memori yang penuh melankoli. Tidak sehat. Tidak sehat sama sekali.

Usai menghabiskan serangkaian hidangan sarapan yang tersaji di meja, keduanya menepuk-nepuk perut sambil terkekeh kecil. Rasanya kenyang sekali. Enak sih, tapi kalau mereka begini terus Rei rasa timbangan akan jebol ke puluhan selanjutnya begitu mereka pulang ke Jepang nanti. Sekarang yang mereka butuhkan adalah olahraga untuk mencerna _bougatsa_ yang belum lama ini ditelan. Misalnya, dengan berjalan kaki?

"Setelah ini, kita jalan-jalan?"

"Naik kereta kuda juga kedengarannya oke."

Baiklah, sejenak Rei melupakan niatan mulianya untuk membakar lemak.

"Masih ada banyak waktu untuk melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, kok." Kazami terkekeh. Setelah bangkit dari kursi, ia merapikan kembali lengan _sweater_ nya yang sempat digulung kemudian mengulurkan tangan seolah mengajak Rei untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita berangkat sekarang?"

.

.

.

Seperti yang pepatah bilang, hati turut senang ketika perut kenyang. Setelah menghabiskan hidangan sarapan yang begitu lezat di _kafeneia,_ tubuh Rei seolah diisi oleh energi yang meluap-luap. Ia rasa ia akan sanggup berjalan seharian hari ini. Oh hei, siapa juga yang tidak sanggup mengarungi jalan apabila pemandangannya seindah ini? Hamparan permadani hijau berhiaskan putihnya lili terbentang sejauh mata memandang, beresonansi dengan barisan saung-saung kayu yang digemari oleh para wisatawan. Chania memang tidak dilewati oleh angin gunung, namun tidak pula seluruhnya laut. Kau bisa berbaring di rerumputan bukit sambil bercengkrama dengan camar-camar. Persis seperti yang Kazami katakan, ia semakin mencintai kota ini seiring mereka memijakkan langkah.

"Cantik sekali gang-gang di sini." gumamnya, terkagum-kagum dengan rentetan toko-toko mungil penjual cinderamata. Homogen, tapi punya karakteristik masing-masing yang saling melengkapi. Begitu pula bangunan-bangunan di seantero kota. Seolah terikat oleh undang-undang ataupun kesepakatan bersama bahwa dinding harus berwarna putih tulang, akan tetapi dekorasinya memiliki ciri khas berbeda-beda yang malah mencipta kombinasi menarik.

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu mengapa Chania menjadi salah satu lokasi bulan madu terpopuler walau kesannya biasa saja?"

"Mmhm. Berkesan klasik dan romantis. Dekorasi kafe dan toko-tokonya sederhana namun manis. Aku suka sekali melihat berbagai papan nama toko dan menu yang ditulis dengan kapur warna-warni."

"Di Jepang juga ada, 'kan?"

"Tidak sebanyak ini!" Rei mengulurkan lengan, membujuk dagu Kazami agar sedikit mendongak. "Lihatlah lampu-lampu mungil yang bergantungan dari atap ke atap. Di malam hari, pasti akan mencipta iluminasi yang menakjubkan."

Kazami mendengus geli. Lucu sekali tingkah atasannya yang satu ini.

"Malam nanti kita lihat, ya."

"Err, Kazami..." Rei merasakan suhu dingin yang aneh menusuk-nusuk punggungnya—firasat yang ia tahu betul artinya. Ia cukup sering merasa seperti ini— _misalnya ketika dikuntit oleh tukang roti waktu itu—_ namun kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Apa karena mereka berada di negara yang asing? Sebagai usaha mencari proteksi, jari jemari Rei mengait kuat pada ujung sweater sang lawan bicara.

Kazami, yang keheranan karena pakaiannya digenggam begitu erat, menelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa, Furuya-san?"

"Kau tidak merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang—tidak, beberapa orang? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka, jadi bisakah kau terjemahkan untukku?"

 _Hmm?_ Gumamnya bingung, mengedarkan matanya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ke sekitar mereka. Ah, benar. Pantas saja.

Memang sih, ada beberapa orang—kebanyakan di antaranya wanita separuh baya—yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sambil sesekali berbisik dan cekikikan. Tapi Kazami rasa mereka tidak berniat buruk. Setidaknya pandangan mata mereka tidak setajam atasan PSB atau menyembunyikan kekejaman seperti anggota-anggota organisasi. Namun karena pandangan mereka membuat partner berlibur (sekaligus orang yang ada di hatinya) terganggu, sebisa mungkin ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Beruntung sekali mereka ramah-ramah, bahkan satu diantaranya menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kue-kue kecil kepada Kazami dan Rei. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Mereka hanya senang melihat ada turis seperti kita menikmati pesona Chania. _And they said, you're magnificently adorable."_

 _Ah._ Wajah Rei dibuatnya merona. Buru-buru lelaki pirang itu mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Inggris. Lebih daripada itu, Rei lebih kagum lagi pada Kazami yang bisa dengan lancar bercakap dengan penduduk lokal. Bila memang baru belajar sebelum liburan ini, maka ia rasa daya mengingat Kazami sungguh luar biasa.

"Kazami, kau mahir bahasa Yunani? Hebat."

"Hanya sedikit... memalukan 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa membaca menu sementara bahasa Inggris juga tidak jago." Kazami menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya malu juga karena masih banyak salah, tetapi senang juga mendengar Rei memujinya. Tidak sia-sia juga ia mati-matian belajar.

 _Kebetulan saja mereka mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang kupelajari. Memuji betapa mempesonanya dirimu dalam bahasa Yunani._

"Kau terlalu merendah, Kazami."

"Furuya-san, lihat kemari." colek Kazami, menarik Rei masuk ke dalam lingkaran manusia yang tengah bergaya di depan _selfie stick_. Karena sudah jauh-jauh kemari, tidak ada salahnya berfoto bersama penduduk lokal Chania yang sangat bersahabat. Selama berlibur di sini, Kazami dan Rei pastinya banyak merepotkan mereka. Dua-tiga foto kenang-kenangan bersama mereka takkan menghabiskan memori _handphone_ , 'kan? Hitung-hitung menambah variasi agar isi galeri tidak cuma foto berdua, foto pemandangan, foto masing-masing, dan foto _paparazzi_ —oke, yang ini khusus Kazami.

" _Thank you!"_

Usai berfotopun, Kazami dan Rei berinisiatif membuka topik pembicaraan dengan para penduduk lokal. Berbagi kultur. Mereka ingin tahu lebih mengenai Chania, dan berbagi cerita tentang Tokyo sebagai balasannya. Tidak disangka, rasanya begitu mengasyikkan untuk berinteraksi dengan masyarakat di luar bangsa mereka sendiri. Kemampuan bahasa Inggrispun jadi terasah—dan khusus untuk Kazami, bahasa Yunani yang dipelajarinya kini berguna.

"Penduduk lokal Chania begitu ramah, syukurlah."

"...sejak kapan kau membeli eskrim itu, Furuya-san?"

"Tadi dikasih, kok. Kazami mau?" jawabnya, sekalian menawarkan. Toh ia mengisi perut cukup banyak pagi ini, jadi belum merasa begitu lapar. Cuma ingin mencicipi rasa eskrim bertabur _pistachio_ ini saja, untuk menghabiskannya ia butuh bantuan.

"Lucu, ya. Kita seperti sedang wisata kuliner. Kalau jalan-jalan bersamamu, bawaannya jadi mencicipi berbagai hidangan terus."

"Pecinta gula yang matanya sudah kelayapan sejak tadi diam saja deh."

"O ho? Kazami sekarang berani sekali, ya?"

"Berani bagaimana? Karena melawanmu atau tidur seranjang denganmu?"

"Kau dirasuki arwah jahat apa sih, Kazami? Habis ini kutemani ke gereja, deh."

Canda dan tawa mengiringi tiap langkah mereka, menebar aura positif yang bahkan mampu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Rei tidak menyangka sebegini menyenangkannya mengobrol berdua dengan Kazami. Sebab saat di kantor, aura yang menguar dari jiwa Kazami tercium membosankan, kaku, dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Bahkan anak-anak PSB lain sering protes mengenai kejutekan Kazami padanya.

 _Padahal kalau saja mereka mau mengenal Kazami lebih jauh..._

"Oh iya, Kazami, tadi kau bicara apa dengan mereka? Tadi 'kan, mereka menyangka kita berdua sepasang kekasih... lalu kau membalas dengan bahasa Yunani." tanya Rei tiba-tiba. Ingin rasanya menerka-nerka, tetapi ia rasa apa yang dikatakan Kazami lebih dari sekadar jawaban iya atau tidak, bila mengingat panjangnya. Juga reaksi dari yang mendengarkan! Itu bukanlah reaksi ketika mendengar jawaban iya atau tidak—jauh, pasti jauh lebih kompleks daripada itu.

Sebatang telunjuk direkatkan ke bibir. "Rahasia."

 _Bicara apa, katamu? Aku hanya minta mereka untuk mendoakan keberhasilanku. Kubilang, 'mohon doanya', begitu._

 _Hmmm?_ Lengan dilipat di depan dada. Mengindikasikan bahwa Rei sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diperolehnya. "Malah membuatku curiga."

"Sudah, tidak usah curiga-curiga segala. Lanjut jalan saja, yuk. Masih banyak tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi dengan berjalan kaki." ujar Kazami, sekaligus berupaya mengalihkan topik. Pantofel yang dikenakannya kembali bergerak, seraya meraih telapak tangan Rei yang menganggur usai dilipat. Kazami sama sekali tidak memperkirakan bahwa Rei akan menepis gandengannya.

"...tanganmu." bisiknya lirih.

"Ma-maaf, tadi itu refleks."

Telapak segera dipendam dalam kantung celana. Rasanya situasi menjadi canggung, bahkan sulit sekali untuk memulai topik baru yang lebih segar. Kazami menyesali tindakan keterlaluannya. Baiklah, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Furuya Rei, tapi lancang ingin menggandeng tangannya? Tidak aneh kalau Rei merasa risih. Sebaiknya ia berhati-hati mulai saat ini.

Menyadari air muka Kazami yang sedikit berubah, Rei lagi-lagi kembali dirundung rasa bersalah. Sama seperti Kazami refleks ingin menggandeng tangannya, Reipun menepis ajakan Kazami secara tidak sengaja. Sungguh! Kemungkinan, dari lubuk hatinya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal; masih ada sesuatu yang mengakibatkannya menolak _skinship_ dari sang bawahan—padahal dulu Rei sempat menyombong kalau kencan dan berpegangan tangan dengan klien sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya.

Kali ini giliran tangannya yang berayun meraih kelingking Kazami yang menganggur begitu saja. Kemudian telapak tangan Kazami digenggamnya erat, berharap anak itu tidak berpikir yang macam-macam mengenai penolakan yang ia lakukan.

"...Kazami, jangan salah paham, ya..."

"Furuya-san sendiri, tidak perlu berpikir yang sulit-sulit. Senyamanmu saja."

Angguk singkat dilayangkan Rei sebagai respon. Jemarinya sedikit demi sedikit berpindah posisi, namun tak lantas meninggalkan tangan Kazami agar kosong seperti sebelumnya. Sebagai ganti, telunjuknya mengait pada jari termungil sang eboni dan mulai meningkatkan tempo, menyusul langkah Kazami agar keduanya bisa melangkah bersisian.

"Kita datang dalam rangka bersenang-senang, lho." tambahnya setelah memberi jeda yang cukup lama. "Boleh kok kalau mau bergosip, memaki-maki atasan atau semacamnya. Biar hati jadi plong."

"Hahahahaha! Apaan itu?!"

 _... Mengapa ya, mendadak saja secara refleks tanganku bergerak untuk menggenggam tanganmu? Hanya, aku merasa bahwa bertukar kalimat manis saja sudah tidak cukup untuk memuaskanku. Ketika kau berada di sampingku seperti ini, apalagi tidak seorangpun dapat melarang kita di negeri yang jauh ini, keinginanku untuk menyentuhmupun semakin menguat._

 _... Habisnya, bisa berada begitu dekat denganmu seperti ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, lho? Sedikit demi sedikit, aku selalu berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan dirimu. Sementara kau berpura-pura tidak menyadari itu sambil terus memasang tawa—curang sekali, ya._

 _... Mengapa, Kazami? Apa alasanmu sampai mengajakku berlibur berdua ke Chania yang belum pernah kita kenal sebelumnya ini? Apa alasanmu sampai berniat menggandeng telapakku yang dingin ini? Aku sungguh ingin mengetahuinya, namun di sisi lain, akupun merasakan takut yang luarbiasa dahsyat untuk bertanya._

 _... Aku takut kembali salah mengambil langkah. Aku takut kalimat yang keluar dari bibirku akan mengubah total hubungan kita yang begitu akrab. Kau yang dapat bersikap tenang seperti biasa bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa aku belum siap untuk menghadapinya,_

 _Curang sekali, ya._

Jam lima sore. Bila mengikuti jam biologis dan kebiasaan mereka selama di Jepang, seharusnya sekarang belum masuk waktu untuk kembali mengisi perut. Akan tetapi, Kazami dan Rei sudah membaca menu bahkan memesan hidangan makan malam untuk disantap sekaligus sebagai sajian penutup bagi sehari lagi petualangan mereka di Chania. Seharian berjalan memutari plaza cukup untuk membuat perut mereka keroncongan.

Satu lagi alasan mengapa mereka makan lebih cepat dari jadwal adalah karena _waiting list_ restoran yang bukan main panjangnya. Maklum saja, sebab restoran yang Kazami incar ini adalah restoran pinggir pelabuhan yang paling tenar seantero Chania. Mereka tidak boleh berlama-lama, ditambah lagi karena (semua) slot kursi untuk jam enam sore sudah dipesan oleh seseorang yang notabene 'tokoh berpengaruh di Chania', dan Kazami tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka.

"Kazami sigap, ya. Tidak kusangka yang tadi siang itu kau pergi untuk mereservasi meja."

"Ini restoran terkenal, makanya harus gerak cepat." cakapnya pelan, meraih sebotol _Riesling_ dinginyang berada di sisi kiri meja saji. "Mumpung sedang di Kreta, aku ingin kita makan malam di meja terbaik."

"Hmm."

Rei bertopang dagu, memandangi wajah kawannya yang tengah serius menikmati irisan daging domba dan _couscous_ dengan mimik serius. Sudah berapakali saja situasi seperti ini dihadapinya, dan setiap saatnya juga di dalam benaknya selalu muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang ia ingin sekali Kazami mengetahuinya.

"Kazami..."

"Ada apa?"

—dan seperti biasa, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akan lenyap dari kepalanya sesaat sebelum berhasil ia utarakan. Sial.

"Tidak deh, tidak jadi. Nanti saja." Lagi, Rei mengurungkan niatnya. Biarlah tanda tanya yang mencengkrami otaknya tetap eksis sampai akhir dari perjalanan nanti, saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati _candle lit dinner_ langka yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan ia rasakan lagi dalam waktu dekat. Apalagi saat ini, ia tengah berada di negeri yang baru saja ia kenal, dengan Kazami sebagai pendamping satu-satunya.

"Sinar matahari di Kreta kuat sekali, padahal sudah hampir terbenam."

Ujarnya berbasa-basi. Menghilangkan rasa canggung karena telah membatalkan pertanyaan, padahal Kazami sudah repot-repot menghentikan aktivitasnya mengiris daging cuma untuk menyimak suaranya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"...Salah satu legenda yang paling terkenal di Kreta juga melibatkan matahari." yang beriris hitam ikut menimpali. Sendok sup dan garpu makan diletakkannya di atas selembar tisu, kemudian melipat tangannya untuk memulai suatu konversasi baru.

"Ikarus, sang pemuda naif..."

"...terbang terlalu dekat dengan matahari sehingga api menenggelamkannya."

"Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya. Ikarus yang lahir tanpa sayap pasti sudah lama mengagumi matahari. Jauh tinggi dari laut yang selama ini mengelilinginya. Begitu menyilaukan, hangat, membuatnya berdebar-debar..." Tangan diangkat dan jemari dilebarkan, bergaya seolah tengah memayungi wajah dari sinar mentari yang pada faktanya sudah tergantikan oleh bulan.

"wajar apabila ia ingin menyentuhnya."

Rei membisu, kurva yang melengkung indah di wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia tidak suka ini. Benaknya memutar kembali fragmen-fragmen masa lalu tanpa permisi, sungguh lancang sekali.

"Apa aku adalah Ikarus selanjutnya? Para atasan sudah mengekang dan menghukumku, hanya masalah waktu sampai aku benar-benar tenggelam."

"Bagiku, Furuya-san bukan Ikarus. Ikarus terbakar oleh matahari yang ia cintai. Sementara atasan yang mengganggumu cuma awan hitam yang akan segera menghilang. Bukan 'matahari' tujuanmu. Mataharimu— _dia,_ tidak menolakmu."

"Cukup, Kazami. Kau sendiri yang minta, jangan menghadirkan orang ketiga dengan mengingatnya dalam benakmu." Tegasnya, tidak ingin melanjutkan topik mengenai mitologi ini lebih jauh lagi. Satu kalimat lagi dan mungkin saja akan berdampak bahaya bagi Kazami dan juga dirinya. Topik sesensitif ini tidak seharusnya mereka bahas di saat berbahagia. Ia yakin Kazami mengerti itu.

Dan ya, tentu saja Kazami langsung mengerti seperti perkiraannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk memperpanjang obrolan yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya baginya, yang ada hanya berbagi cerita akan kepahitan hidup saja.

"Furuya-san, izinkan aku?"

Kedua telapak bersatu, menekuk kaku dalam balutan selimut kulit yang melindunginya dari angin malam yang berhembus menuju samudera. Dahi melekat kepada dua telapak yang tengah digenggamnya, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa setiapkali tubuhnya mengingat, menyentuh, berada dekat, bahkan tanpa perlu menyentuh Furuya Rei, maka saat itu pula Kazami Yuuya dilanda demam. Demam tinggi berkat virus-virus cinta yang tak terobati.

Ia ingin Rei mengetahuinya. Ia ingin Rei merasakannya. Ia ingin Rei mendengarnya. Ia ingin Rei mengerti bahwa Rei adalah seluruh kehidupannya, berharap dua nadi yang saling bertaut dapat menjelaskannya walau tanpa kata-kata.

"...Kau bukan Ikarus, Furuya-san. Kau memiliki sayap yang kuat di punggungmu—kini biarkan hembus angin membimbingmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja, itu pasti."

Rei menyimpul senyum. Senyum yang menyaingi hangatnya sinar temaram dari sebatang lilin yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam di tempat seindah ini."

"Jangan berkata seolah kita akan segera pulang. Besok aku akan menunjukkan padamu pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi."

Rei tersipu-sipu dalam bisu. Kalau saja ia seorang wanita, mungkin ia sudah menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, mengintip malu-malu. Malam ini, entah mengapa sikap Kazami lebih romantis dari biasanya. Pengaruh lilin? Atau karena mereka tengah berdua saja di kota yang asing? Rei tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia suka itu.

"... Apa namanya tadi? Jalan Daliani?" Di luar dugaan, obrolan mereka tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ saja. Celetuk spontan di siang hari yang dianggapnya tidak berarti rupanya masih melekat kuat dalam benak Kazami. Kebiasaannya sejak lama. Segala hal yang diucapkannya kepada Rei bertransformasi menjadi janji.

"Kalau begitu, sekalian mencicipi sesuatu yang kau bilang _tidak boleh dilewatkan_ itu."

 _Ia mengingat semuanya... yang kukatakan?_

DAY THREE – ELAFONISSI BEACH

Di hari ketiga "petualangan" mereka di Chania ini, suasana hati Rei bisa dikatakan tengah menduduki puncak tertinggi. Sejak pagi ia terus cengar-cengir, bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk bangun lebih awal dari biasanya—menyapa embun berkilauan dan kawanan burung dara dengan senyum ceria. Yah, Kazami tahu betul apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Apa lagi kalau bukan karena kunci yang mereka genggam menjadi dua?

"Akhirnya naik mobil!" Katakan selamat tinggal pada bis ugal-ugalan yang membuatnya harus menenggak obat anti mabuk kendaraan. Rei tidak memiliki masalah dalam mengendarai maupun menumpang di mobil yang disetir tidak karuan, tetapi lain halnya dengan menaiki bis. Apakah hanya bis-bis tertentu saja? Sebab di Jepang, ia jarang sekali mual-mual. Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang ia bisa menaiki mobil lagi. Memang tidak sama dengan Mazda tercintanya, tetapi soal daya tahan dan kecepatan, tidak kalah juga! Tangannya semakin lama semakin terasa gatal, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menggenggam setir dan menginjak gas.

"Kaza—"

"Hayo, tidak boleh kebut-kebutan di negeri orang. Biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa, lho. Lagipula di buku panduan juga tertulis, 'kan? Kalau pengemudi di Chania itu pembalap semua." Rei merengut sebal. Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan menikmati hembusan angin pantai saja. Kebetulan mobil yang mereka sewa tergolong mobil dengan atap terbuka.

"Furuya-san, jangan berdiri begitu. Kalau aku mendadak harus menginjak rem kau bisa terjatuh."

Lagi, perempatan siku-siku kembali hadir di sudut dahi Rei. Ck, Kazami cerewet sekali.

"Jangan perlakukan atasanmu seperti anak kecil." protesnya jengkel. Oke, baiklah, Rei menuruti Kazami untuk duduk manis di jok mobil serta tak lupa memakai _seatbelt,_ setelah membalas dendam berupa hembusan napas tepat di telinga—membuat Kazami sontak merinding geli.

"Kau sendiri anak kecil."

Kazami mendengus keras, berupaya kembali fokus menyetir setelah diusili semacam tadi. Padahal biasanya saja gerak-gerik seorang Furuya Rei sudah cukup bisa memecahkan konsentrasinya, bila ditambah keisengan yang terbilang sedikit keterlaluan ini... Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Benar-benar deh, organisasi hitam itu. Mengajarimu tingkah yang aneh-aneh."

"Di luar dugaan berguna untuk berbagai situasi, lho?" Rei tertawa. Tapi memang begitu adanya.

 _Elafonissi._ Nama cantik yang langsung menyentil rasa ingin tahu Rei begitu mendengarnya. Rei tidak berbohong. Kalau saja ia sudah mengetahui adanya lokawisata dengan nama secantik itu, maka ia akan langsung menggandeng lengan Kazami tanpa ragu, mengajaknya datang kemari langsung di hari pertama kedatangan mereka ke Heraklion. Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan judul, bahkan deskripsi mengenai salah satu pantai di Kreta yang Kazami ceritakan ini juga terdengar luar biasa. Walau ketika pertama kali mendengarnya, Rei tidak berekspektasi banyak. Mungkin saja cuma sekadar kalimat hiperbolis bahkan bualan yang dikarang oleh agen wisata, mungkin saja 'kan? Di zaman yang serba modern ini, foto digital juga tidak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya.

Namun ketika benar-benar telah menginjakkan kaki di sana,

"Ternyata kau tak berbohong soal pasir yang sewarna gula-gula kapas." Rei berujar kagum, nyaris tidak mempercayai bahwa hamparan pasir dan air yang terbentang luas bukan sebatas fatamorgana di tengah ekspektasi yang meninggi.

"Hee, sampai lautnya juga bagaikan soda melon. Biru kehijauan dan berbuih." Imbuhnya, seraya mengeruk sebagian kecil dari pantai tersebut dan melimpahkannya di depan mata. Kazami sendiri tidak dapat berkata-kata, sebab dirinya juga belum pernah melihat pantai Elafonissi secara langsung sebelumnya. Sebatas dari pamflet dan gambar di internet saja.

Secara tiba-tiba, lidahnya merasakan dingin dan cecap asin yang menyeruak. Rei yang memang usil itu mulai mencipratkan air laut ke arahnya.

"Ekspresimu yang terlalu kaku itu harus dilunakkan sedikit!"

Sekali lagi. Kazami jadi gemas dibuatnya.

"Hoo, jadi ini maumu, Furuya-san? Jangan kira aku akan mengalah!"

Keduanya saling mencipratkan air laut ke tubuh satu sama lain, terus menerus tanpa satupun rela mengibarkan bendera putih, sampai batas stamina menjatuhkan keduanya ke permukaan merah Elafonissi yang terhampar luas bagaikan permadani raksasa. Capai. Baik Kazami maupun Rei, masing-masing mengakui bahwa lawannya memiliki kesungguhan yang patut diacungi jempol—padahal mereka cuma memainkan permainan sederhana dan bukannya misi serius yang seringkali mereka jalani bersama-sama.

"Ahaha. Kazami, rambutmu pasir semua. Ingin _bleaching_ jadi merah jambu ceritanya? Bisa jadi bulan-bulanan di kantor, lho."

Rei masih belum ingin kalah. Ketika energi sudah habispun ia masih berusaha bangkit dan menaburkan pasir di atas torso Kazami yang bertelanjang dada. Kazami tidak marah, malahan geli sekali melihat tekad baja yang tersirat dari binar mata birunya. Sampai sekarangpun masih berkilauan, sungguh mempesona.

"Furuya-san sendiri... Ah."

Terjadi lagi. Kazami ingin sekali merutuki reflek tubuhnya yang nampaknya sangat ingin ikut campur dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Kali ini tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap belakang kepala Rei, dengan posisi masih terlentang dengan Rei menindih perut bagian bawahnya. Rei langsung merasa canggung, tentu saja, namun tidak serta merta menolak seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit kikuk dan terlihat mengalihkan pandangan mata.

" _Elafonissi,_ ya..." Air laut diciduknya dengan telapak yang tertelungkup. "Tidakkah pantai ini ajaib? Padahal airnya begitu bening sampai cahaya menembusnya, tetapi bisa berkilau dengan berbagai warna. Pasir ini juga—jika kita angkat sedikit saja tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasir biasa, 'kan?" tutur Rei kemudian, menolehkan senyuman pada Kazami yang saat ini masih berusaha menetralisir semburat di pipinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kazami?"

"Er, um... mungkin kalau Khalil Gibran pernah kemari, ia akan berkata bahwa... _Elafonissi_ adalah cerminan hati. Sebab hati yang jernih akan nampak berwarna-warni."

Rei bergumam pelan, puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kazami padanya. Tidak lama, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Apa karena sedang di Yunani, ya? Rasanya dari kemarin Kazami semakin romantis saja. Dapat ilham darimana sampai bisa bicara begitu?"

"Mata Furuya-san berkilauan saat ini."

Rei tercenung, kala jemari nakal dikombi oleh refleks mulai berulah lagi dan menyentuh belah pipinya yang meruam sewarna pasir. Kazamipun terperanjat oleh tindakannya sendiri. Lagi.

 _... Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya tanpa sadar!_

"K-karena sudah jauh-jauh kemari sampai merental mobil segala, ayo main olahraga air!" Raga yang masih lelah dipaksa berdiri. Semuanya demi menghilangkan aura aneh yang menyelubungi hati kedua insan. Kalau saja mereka hidup di dalam komik gadis remaja, mungkin latar belakang akan dipenuhi dengan kilau _screentone_ norak dan kembang tujuh rupa. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ia serius! Kalau tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu dengan sosok pujaaannya, ia takut reflek akan mengambil alih dan kembali bertindak lancang yang pastinya sangat memalukan! Pokoknya, ia harus mengubah suasana terlebih dahulu. Misalnya saja dengan meminjam _banana boat_ dari rumah pinggir pantai—

"—sakit!"

Bokongnya dipaksa kembali mencium tanah.

"Sabar dulu ya, Kazami." Kepala disandarkan ke bahu. Tidak memedulikan ringisan sakit Kazami yang masih keluar menerobos barisan gigi yang menyatu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, telapak ditumpuk dengan yang bukan miliknya seiring dengan mekarnya senyum usil khas sang madonna. Rei memejamkan mata, hitung-hitung mengusir kantuk, menikmati semilir angin pantai yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi mendamaikan hati dan raga.

"Anu, Furuya-san...?"

"Hmm?"

"Anu, tangan..."

"Kau sendiri yang sedari lama menginginkannya, 'kan?"

 _Itu benar, tapi..._ Sadar tidak sadar, Kazami menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa bergejolak. _Bukankah ini yang namanya mengasihani?_

"Kalau... Furuya-san melakukan ini hanya untuk menyenangkanku..."

 _Maka hentikanlah. Berhenti mengasihaniku. Aku tidak sepayah itu sampai harus kau kasihani._

"Kazami?"

 _...sudahlah, Yuuya._

"Maka akan kuterima kebaikan hatimu."

 _Siapa tahu sesuatu yang baru akan bermulai ketika ia sendiri yang berinisiatif mengisi celah jariku denga miliknya?_

Rei tersenyum manis, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam cekungan di antara leher dan bahu kawannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman, untuk suatu alasan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui. Rasanya ia ingin berada di posisi ini lama sekali. Toh Kazami juga bukannya menolak, walaupun sesekali bahunya bergidik geli, tergelitik oleh gerai rambutnya yang dibasahi air laut.

Lagipula, dengan posisi seperti ini, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk bicara.

"Kazami, kau adalah orang yang baik sekali. Namun kau salah akan satu hal... hatiku tidak sejernih itu. Bukan _Elafonissi._ "

Genggaman tangan Rei semakin mengencang.

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan _elafonissi._ "

Kazami tahu, pergolakan batin yang telah dialami Rei selama ini pasti takkan menerimanya. Tetapi ia juga tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya tidak mungkin berbohong. Hatinya tidak mungkin membual.

"Furuya-san, itu tidak benar. Kurasa hanya karena awan menutupinya. Bila sedang dirundung badai, apapun nampak hitam. Sama seperti hatimu yang tengah kesulitan."

 _Dan anginlah yang bertugas menghalau kepulan awan hitam yang mengusikmu. Dalam kasus kita—diriku._

" _Elafonissi_ bisa tampil begitu memukau karena mentari menyinarinya... juga berkat angin yang meniup awan-awan yang menghalanginya untuk bersinar, Furuya-san." Ibu jari Kazami kembali membelai sudut pipi Rei untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini tidak diperalat oleh refleks, melainkan dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Baik Kazami maupun Rei tahu itu.

"Karena itu, sekalah gundahmu dan hilangkan murammu."

 _Fuh. Anak ini benar-benar, deh..._

"Kemarin Ikarus—yang berhasil terbang tinggi—, sekarang _Elafonissi_ , ya? _Such a sweet-talker."_

Rei berlari. Melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri hamparan merah muda tanpa henti. Terus berlari, sampai kepada titik di mana pita suara tak sanggup bergetar lagi. Ia ingin melampiaskan segalanya. Meneriakkan seluruh kegundahannya agar beresonansi lalu menghilang di cakrawala.

Saat ini ia tdak perlu berpura-pura kuat lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah kelelahannya lagi. Saat ini tiada siapapun dapat melihat, kecuali Kazami yang rela memeluk dirinya ketika energinya menyurut dan tidak sanggup melakukan apapun. Bila Kazami yang ada di sana... ia bisa tenang.

Karena ia tahu Kazami akan selalu ada di sana, siap untuk menopangnya.

Dan apabila mungkin, ia pun ingin memeluk segala kesedihan, beban, rahasia yang terus disembunyikan anak itu—setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

 _Kebiasaanmu yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaan mereka di atasmu sangat menakjubkan, Kazami. Tapi sedikit saja menurunkan bahu, mencoba rileks dan mengandalkan orang lain untuk memanjakanmu sesekali kurasa tidak buruk._

 _Kazami, dirimu telah terlalu banyak mengalah. Aku adalah orang yang paling tahu mengenai itu, walau kemungkinan masih banyak sekali pengorbanan yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu._

 _Karena itu, untuk saat ini,_

 _Aku takkan mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Bahkan walau aku ingin mengalihkannya, tidak akan sekali-sekali kulakukan. Kau telah membuat hatiku lumpuh dan lidahku kelu dengan debaran aneh yang baru pertama kali kurasakan, Kazami. Dan aku akan membalasnya, setidaknya di hari yang cerah ini. Sebelum mendung kembali datang dan mengusik kebahagiaan yang tengah berlabuh di hati._

 _Kupandang iris birumu yang senada dengan garis pemisah langit dan lautan. Kau adalah pencuri yang telah merampas seluruh atensiku, dan saat ini juga aku akan membalasmu dengan setimpal. 'Kan kubuat matamu senantiasa terbuka, senantiasa terjaga, senantiasa terarah pada diriku seorang saja._

 _Aku adalah seorang pengecut. Pengecut yang selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh ketakutan. Aku benar-benar takut seandainya kau sampai menutup matamu, kemudian refleksi orang lain akan diproyeksikan oleh retinamu, mengambang dalam pikiranmu, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu. Bila bukan kau, aku tidak mau. Dan bila bukan diriku yang terpantul di matamu, lebih dari apapun juga aku tidak menginginkan itu._

 _Setidaknya untuk saat ini, bisakah kita saling memandang satu sama lain saja, hei, Furuya Rei-san?_

"Ternyata memang Elafonissi."

 _Biru terang dan pipi merah yang menarik hati._


End file.
